Flow Levee
Flow Levee is one of Angry birds12's Second Generation tributes. She is the sister of Drift Levee, and the pair most always be submited together. Info District: 4 Gender: Female District Partner: Drift Levee Age: 16 Weapon(s): Nets. Flow is an expert with nets, she can set up any trap or just hurl her net onto them. that way she'll have no problem taking them out with a knife. Flow is decent with a trident but not as good as you'd expect from a District 4 tribute. Skills: Flow relies primarily on her brains, she doesn't have much physical strength. Flow is a natural strategist though and can come up with ingineus plans in mid-fight. Flow prefers to sit o nthe sidelines, ordering the others around while her borther slaughters the competition. Flow can make up for her lack of upper-body strength via her lower body strength. Flow is a quick runner, short and long distance. Flow is also a excellant swimmer and is a skilled fisher...woman? Flow is really good at catching fish with nets. Strategy: Flow will ally with the Careers. During her interviews Flow will try to act upset by the facther volunteered even though she was reaped. At the bloodbath Flow will stay in the background, carefully protecting only the most valuble supplies. After that Flow will let Drift control the Careers but secretly, she'll aminpulate him to do what she wants. In battle Flow will mostly just throw her net around, trapping any tributes so her brother/another Career can kill them. Token: The dragonfly hariclip seen in her lunaii. It was given to her for her 3rd birthday by her brother. Weaknesses: Flow may be pretty smart but, she isn't the strongest Career tribute out there. Sure she could take out a girl her age and anyone of either gender if they're younger then her, but against a guy her age or older, Flow stands little chance. Flow isn't that fond of killing and will sometimes hesitate to do so. Flow would never kill Drift either. History: Flow unlike others from District 4, grew up in poverty as her parents merely worked on small sugar plantations. Flow was mocked at school for her tattered clothes, dirty skin and extrememly high grades at school. She was always the smartest, and all subjects came naturaly to her. Other kids were jealous and called her "brainiac" constantly, so much that some sutdents forgot her real name. When she turned 10 she started working, her job was to catch shrimp and crawfish in the shallow water with nets. Flow never got Career training when she was younger, and therefore when she was reaped it came as a MAJOR surprise. She was also upset that her brother volunteered anyways because he still had another year, Personality: Flow is a very intellgent girl. Flow has top grades in all her classes and is very good at remembering things. Flow likes reading but sitll likes going outside as well and loves surfing. Flow is pretty talkitive but thoguhtful all at the same time. Flow doesn't really have a taste for killing but will do so if needed. Flow is fond for reading and loves participating activly in school, even though she is slightly made fun of for it. The Name: Flow's entire name deals with District 4. Her first name, Flow, is a term used to describe the mvoement of water while her last name, Levee, is a mad made structure to prevent flood water to hit important areas. Games: None yet Trivia *Flow and Drift's haricolors are symbolic. Brown represents strength while the blue-green colour represents brains. Flow, being the smart sibling, has lots of blue-green hair but only a small amount of brown. Category:Brony12 Category:Brony12's Tributes Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Career Tribute Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 4